User blog:J. Severe/In which JS attempts to deliver a heartfelt speech
hi ho, it's JS here I'm not too good with noticing things, but I do seem to have noticed that things are a bit rocky tonight, at least on chat. I'm not too good with words either, but I'm gonna try to type up something meaningful in this blog, so let's watch me fail, shall we. We are Random-ness Wiki. We are a collection of teenagers; maybe some of us younger than that age group, and perhaps some of us older than that. We're all going through different stuff. Some of us are painfully optimistic, some of us are emotionally fragile, some of us are emo, etc. We come here for different reasons -- maybe we're here cuz it's the one place we feel loved, maybe we're here cuz we need somewhere to try to be funny, maybe we're here cuz we're bored, maybe we're here cuz we joined the place a long time ago and haven't found a decent reason to leave yet, so on and so forth. And that's all okay. We are a community. We've been operating for four years come this March and we've seen a lot of changes. Lots of users have left for some reason or another. But no users should leave because of something that's happened to them on this wiki. Like I said, we are a community, and we should be there to back each other up. Though we all have varying degrees of affection for one another, there's no doubt that we like each other and enjoy the company. This wiki was created for us to have fun and to be an enjoyable place, and that's what should it continue to be. It's a place for everyone to go to, connect with others, be creative, and engage in some good-natured random-ness. Of course, this place isn't perfect, and it could use some cleaning up. We have rules -- I don't know if there's a page dedicated to the rules, I should try to find it -- and those rules should be followed. You may feel these rules are unnecessary, but they are there to make this an appropriate place for everyone and you should have it in the good of your heart to make some sort of attempt at following them. One of these such rules is the use of profanity. Yes, I know, it can be fun to drop them sometimes, but some aren't okay with them and they can dilute conversation, so they're generally not welcomed. You can say "damn" and "hell" cuz they can be used in g-rated films, but anything more than that is a no-no, and you'll receive kicks if used and short bans if you continue to be a jerk; creative censoring is encouraged however. Promiscuous material is not allowed to be uploaded, nor overly sexy text posted. As for this kind of stuff in chat, that depends on the people involved I suppose, but it's usually stopped before it gets out of hand by user requests. Most of all, remember to just be respectful and kind to other users. For example, a good guy, Bowser & Jr. seems to have left here tonight due to some occurrences on chat. Hopefully he returns as he's one of my favorite folks on the 'net. We should all feel and be welcomed and liked on here, as each and every one of you is a very fine person who only deserves the best. The wiki has had its down days, but we always rise up out of it and that's what we're going to do tonight. Though our many falls and mishaps, we've managed to come out of it and keep on trucking. 2014's just started, and we should make it a great year -- much better than that hunk of junk 2013 -- together. Let's begin, shall we? :) tldr: I love you all, you all should love each other. Don't be a dummy. Bless RNW and bless America Category:Blog posts